Into Light
by Silent Runner16
Summary: River is a young wolf living in a Lighbringer pack called the Whispering Wind Pack. After Darkseekers are found yet again on her pack's territory, she not only discovers the truth about these "evil" wolves, but about her own pack. This story is a little similar to the Warriors books written by Erin Hunter, though not very. It is also a bit based on the website Wolfplaygame.
1. Chapter 1

_**Notes:**_

This story is inspired by Warriors written by Erin Hunter. I should also give partial credit to the website Wolfplaygame and its creators, as their website also inspired me and gave me ideas for this. These characters are of my own creation.

If you have any ideas as to how to continue this story, feel free to suggest them to me! I will not be updating this every day, though I will try for at least once a week. I think that's it for now, so enjoy!

* * *

Ch.1

_~River~_

River leapt from one stone to the next, the water barely touching the tips of her toes. When she landed on the other side of the creek, she frowned as her paws sunk into the soft earth, staining her dark grey fur. She trudged away from the water's edge, shaking mud from her paws with every step. The farther she walked from the creek, the dryer the terrain became. When she got to ground that no longer squished between her pads, River broke into a run.

The trees that zipped by her were just a blur as she raced, the wind howling in her ears. To River, there was no greater bliss than to run through her pack's territory, as long as it wasn't on some errand. She slowed as the pack scent strengthened around her. She was nearing Quarters.

Quarters is not only where the den is located, but it is basically the pack's living area. They do have their entire territory to live in, but Quarters is in the center of it all where the pack shares most of their meals, raise their pups, and over-all live together. The rest of their territory is mainly used for hunting and status.

As River approached, she heard a slight rustle in the bushes to her right. She turned toward it and smiled. "Did I ever tell you how bad you are at sneaking up on me?" A white form rises and walks toward her. "Just about every chance you get." he replies with a grin. In the sunlight, the cream colored brindle pattern on his coat can be seen. "Then why do you keep trying, Birch?" she asks as she sniffs his shoulder in greeting. Birch sniffs her back. "Call me determined." Suddenly, Birch's grin disappears. "Ridge sent me to get you."

River flicks her ear. "Why? Is something happening?" she asked, the worry clear in her voice. Birch takes a step back. "I'll tell you on the way to Quarters."

"Darkseekers were spotted in our territory. Fox and Ivy want to make sure everyone is accounted for, so they had Ridge send out wolves to bring back those that are hunting and patrolling the territory." he explains as they walk. Fox is the Alpha male of the Whispering Wind Pack, and Ivy is his mate and Alpha female. Ridge is the pack's Beta male and son of the Alphas.

River's eyes widened. "Darkseekers?" There were three kinds of wolves. Lightbringers, Rogues, and Darkseekers. River and her pack are Lightbringers. They are usually peaceful and believe in balance; balance between light and dark. Life and Death. They usually have naturistic names, such as the names of plants and other animals.

Darkseekers are different. They are known to be aggressive, selfish, and secretive. Their names are not naturistic, but are strange names with hidden meanings. Normally, they only come out at night so as to stay hidden, but they have been seen in the daylight before. Just like now.

Rogues are somewhat in-between. They ignore borders, but they're usually cowardly. Rogues can form rouge packs, but they still aren't considered honorable wolves. Both Lightbringers and Darkseekers see them as filth and treat them as such.

River and Birch arrived at Quarters. It was a large clearing, with the main den almost in the center and the pup den close by. The pup den is where the she-wolves go to give birth and raise their pups. When the mothers are strong again and their pups are big enough, they will live in the main den with the rest of the pack. They also kept their food in the main den so that it was out of the sun and easily accessible.

River's and Birch's pack mates were crowded together, waiting for orders from Fox and Ivy. Ice, the Beta female, was sitting outside the pup den while she listened. A black wolf in the group stands when he sees River and Birch, and he quickly walks over to them. "Good. You're back." he says, clearly relieved. "The both of you should go to the den with the other Twos and Threes." A Two is a two year old wolf, and a Three is a three year old wolf. Twos and Threes are adolescents, Fours through Elevens are adults, and anything older is considered an elder. Birch and River were both Threes.

Birch's ears lay back. "But Night, I've been training! You have to let me come!" River frowned. As eager as Birch was, there was no way Night would take him with the others to confront Darkseekers. She didn't know why Birch would even bother to ask, although she wasn't surprised. Just as she expected, Night shook his head. "No, Birch. You're strong, but you're not ready for something like this." As he spoke, Flower, a black wolf with white and brown markings, had come over to them. "Night. Ridge wants you to come with his group to the southern border." Birch's ears perked and he asked, "Is that were they are?" Night gave him a hard look. "To the den." When Night and Flower turned away, the young male's shoulders slumped in disappointment.

Birch walked slowly to the main den, his head hanging. River looked at him with sympathy before catching up with Night. "What are you going to do?" Without slowing his pace, Night answered, "Whatever we have to do. But if it's anything like our last encounter, it will probably end with us chasing them off." River's stomach churned with worry. "How many are there?" Finally, Night slowed a bit. "Four, I think. Maybe three." River nodded. Not many, but she knew there was still danger. Suddenly, a frightening thought came to mind. "But Night, what if it's a trap? You know, like an ambush?" Chills ran up her spine. Before Night could answer, she asked, "How many of you are going? Which wolves?" Night stopped and faced her. "River, calm down. We've already considered it being a trap, and we'll be watching closely. I'm sorry, but I don't really have time to discuss it. When we come back, you and the rest of the pack will be told everything." He touched her ear with his nose as a goodbye, and he ran off with five of her pack mates. River stared after them before going to the main den. When she entered the den, she saw Birch sitting quietly near the wall and Thistle playing with his sister, Maple. Thistle and Maple were Twos. Having just recently come out of pup-hood, they were still very playful and they rolled around, oblivious to the stress in the pack.

As River walked toward Birch, she spotted Leopard, who she hadn't originally seen because of her dark coat. River changed her course and walked toward her. As she got closer, she could see the red flecks in her black fur. Leopard's green eyes were filled with thought, and she was startled when River approached. "Oh. Hello, River." River sat in front of Leopard. "Hello." she said as she sniffed her shoulder. "Didn't you want to go with the others?" Leopard was a Five, and she was usually ready to fight for the pack. Leopard smiled. "Of course, but Fox wanted Ridge to choose more experienced wolves to go with him." River smiled back, but she couldn't relax. She was so filled with unease, she thought she would faint. Leopard seemed to sense this as she told her, "They'll be okay. This isn't exactly their first fight with Darkseekers." River flinched at that. "But they'll try to avoid a fight, won't they?" she asked, her voice tight. Leopard sighed and slid onto her stomach. "Probably. But if you ask me, those Darkseekers deserve a good beating. They can't just come into our territory and expect no consequences." River said nothing but gave a silent nod. She didn't see any point in risking serious injury to themselves, or even the Darkseekers, over trespassing. And Night had said there were only three or four, so surely they wouldn't think a fight was necessary.

Seeing that the conversation was over, Leopard closed her eyes. River sat there a moment longer before she stood and walked over to Birch. She sat down beside him. "You okay?" she asked, sniffing at his shoulder. Birch grinned at her. "Yea. After all, it's not like it was my last chance to defend our territory. There will be other opportunities." He sounded reasonable, but his eyes could not hide how he felt. River nudged him with her shoulder. "You're right. You'll be able to prove yourself in no time." Birch nodded his thanks, then resumed staring at the ground. River sighed inwardly. He was so eager to truly be part of the pack. "_Could it be that his need to prove himself to the pack is because he was not born here?"_ she wondered to herself, but she quickly dismissed the thought. "_No. I wasn't born into the pack either, and I don't have such determination." _River and Birch had been adopted by the pack when they were pups.

They hadn't been found together, nor were they found at the same time. Birch was found on the outskirts of the territory alone, and River's father had taken her to the pack. He could not take care of her because her mother had died while pupping, so she could not be fed. His small pack of Lightbringers didn't have any females that recently had pups, so he sought out another Lightbringer pack. The closest pack was the Whispering Wind Pack, and that was still far away. They agreed to feed River until she was old enough to eat prey. Her father had to go back to his pack because a pack as small as his needed all their wolves for hunting. He told them that he would come back in a year to take her home. A year came and went… and then another. The pack didn't know where his pack's territory was, so they could not take her there themselves. So here she stayed. Birch always jokingly complained about her story being more interesting than his.

A young, silver wolf named Storm had raised River. Storm could feed her because her pup, Leopard, was being weaned at the time. Flower's two pups died soon after birth, so she was able to feed and raise Birch.

As River thinks of the day Storm told her of how she came to be in the pack, she felt Birch nudge her to attention. "River, they're back!" he said, his earlier disappointment forgotten. His news wakes Leopard, who stands and quickly walks out of the den, clearly as anxious to know what had happened as Birch was. Thistle and Maple get up and follow her out, still nipping at each other. "Come on, River, or we'll be the last ones to hear about it!" Birch said, practically jumping to his paws. River stood and together they walked out of the den.

When River saw the wolves that had returned, she shivered. They didn't seem badly hurt, but she could see the scratches on them. _It sure looks like there was an ambush._ She and Birch came closer to the group, where Ridge was reporting what had happened. "When we got there, another had appeared." he was saying when they were within earshot. "We still outnumbered them by one, but…" he trailed off, but soon continued. "But they were ready. I think they knew we were coming." Tiger, a light brown wolf with a black brindle pattern, lay his ears flat. "How could they have known?" he growled. "Snow came straight back to us after he saw them!" Snow is Ridge's half-brother and Ivy's son. She had had him before she became Alpha.

Ridge gazed calmly at the Four. "Then perhaps they heard him. Or he could've been down wind." At that, a white wolf stood. "I'm not a Two, Ridge. I don't make such mistakes anymore." Ridge looked at him with an unreadable expression. "Experienced as you are, Snow, anyone can make even the simplest of mistakes." The two wolves stared at each other, their muscles tensed. River was sure they would break into a fight when Night stood between them. "How they found out isn't our biggest problem right now." Fox nodded. "You're right." Turning to Ridge he said, "We need to increase patrols in the territory. Ivy and I will discuss this with you and Ice by the main den." He stood, speaking to all the wolves. "Right now, I want Night, Storm, and Flower to do a quick patrol of the southern border. Snow and Tiger, choose a Three to hunt with you in the north."

Once Fox had dismissed the pack and walked away with Ivy and the Betas, Tiger called out to Birch. "You want to come with us?" Birch wagged his tail and was walking toward the two wolves when he stopped and looked back at River. She smiled. "Go on. But you better come back with a moose." she joked. Birch grinned. "Sure, but what will the rest of us eat?" River laughed, "Just go! I could use some time with you out of my fur." Smiling, Birch turned and trotted over to Tiger and Snow. River watched as they sniffed shoulders and ran into the forest. The trio was out of sight, but she watched a moment longer before returning to Quarters.

River walked toward the nursery den, wanting to look at the pups. As she passed the main den, she couldn't help but glance at the conversing Alphas and Betas. When she entered, she greeted Pool, a silver wolf with black legs. As an older wolf, this was going to be her last litter. She had only had one pup this time, but it had gotten sick and died. But one of Pool's older sons, Oak, had had pups with a female from another pack. She had given him one of the pups, the only male of the litter, and Pool was able to feed him.

Silver nuzzled the little bundle of fur that lay dozing at her side. The pup squinted up at its grandmother with a small whine. River admired the pup's white pelt and silver brindle markings. A lot like his father.

River smiled. _Leopard will need to stay here soon._ she thought to herself. Leopard recently announced her pregnancy, but has not revealed the father. Which wasn't unusual. Though most don't admit it, the fathers are usually from other Lightbringer packs. River even heard that a rogue had fathered a pup or two in the pack. She nodded again to Pool before leaving the nursery.

As she exited, she could feel the tension in the air as some of her pack mates bustled about while others sat silently. She sighed as she walked to the main den.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Notes:**_

Sorry this chapter isn't as long as the first. I hadn't planned on adding another chapter yet, but I couldn't help myself :)

Birdflame- Thank you for the review and for favoring my story! I will add your oc, as she will have an important role in the story.

OC: Ritco- female black pup with brown eyes.

* * *

Ch.2

_~Ritco~_

The pup walked silently through the forest, her stomach close to the ground in a crouch. She would slowly make her way to the edge of the border before darting away again, terrified of being caught.

Ritco came close the border once again when she heard a loud rustling from inside the territory. She froze in some brush just outside the border, hoping that the sound meant the pack was after prey. Her eyes widened in excitement as she spotted a deer rushing to escape the three wolves that trailed behind it. She let herself relax slightly, knowing that if they caught the deer they wouldn't be able to pick up her scent over the scent of the prey. They were at least a good fifteen tail-lengths away, so she knew that they probably wouldn't see her as long as she remained still.

The tan, dark brindled wolf in the trio managed to latch onto one of the deer's front legs, tripping it, while the white wolf with a brindle pattern made a grab for a shoulder to help pull it down. As the deer fell with a thud onto the forest floor, the pure white wolf who was the largest of the three clamped his jaws onto the deer's throat. It was a matter of minutes before the struggle was over.

While the three celebrated their kill, Ritco wriggled in anticipation. _I hope they forget a leg this time. _she thought to herself as she crept a couple paw steps closer. If the prey was big, these wolves would sometimes tear it apart and take it back piece by piece. This is where Ritco would get most of her food; sneaking over when they weren't around or weren't looking and take what scraps she could find before hurrying back to the other side of their border.

The three wolves tried dragging the prey before the pure white male let go, growling to himself. "We'll have to take it apart. Both of you take a leg" he ordered as he tore at a leg himself. They did as he said, and when they each had a leg they ran off, dragging the food as quickly as they could so they could get back to the rest of it.

Ritco darted out towards the deer and tried to pull some meat from where the legs had been torn off. As she swallowed the meat by the mouthful, she had to continually swallow to keep it down. Though she hadn't eaten much, she felt that she had gotten enough for now. As she was rushing back to the other side of the border, Ritco began to feel queasy and light headed. She slowed to a trot before falling to the ground. She took deep breaths in an attempt to recover, but within moments the world went black.

Ritco woke when she felt herself being slowly dragged. She tried opening her eyes, but only saw blurred forms. She decided to keep her eyes closed as thoughts drifted through her mind. _I feel like a piece of prey being dragged off to be eaten. Is whoever is dragging me going to kill me? ...Maybe that wouldn't be such a bad thing… It's just so hard, spending every moment wondering if tonight is the night you finally starve to death, doing anything you can just to see another day. Is it time to stop trying? …No. Mom wouldn't have wanted me to give up. She would want me to keep going. No. I refuse to die today!_

Ritco wriggles weakly, opening her eyes and growling. Her vision clears as whoever was dragging her stops. She jumps to her paws, swaying slightly, and sees that she is in a large clearing full of dens and wolves. The three she had seen hunting stood before her, their expressions unreadable to her. As she stares up at them, two large wolves pad up to her. She assumes that they are the Alphas. A shiver runs through her small body as she tenses and pins her ears back. The two stare at her until the female finally speaks. "Hello, little one" she says in a smooth, rich voice. "Welcome to the Whispering Wind Pack."

_~River~_

River woke to the sound of activity outside the main den. She stood and shook out her fur before walking out into the fading sunlight. Her pack mates were gathering at the center of Quarters. River trotted over to them and gently pushed past them to see what all the ruckus was about. She gasped at the pitiful sight before her. A small, black pup with brown eyes sat in the center of the group, her ribs protruding from her pelt. As the wolves around her whispered to each other in hushed tones, River noticed that Birch, Tiger, and Snow were back from hunting and were standing closest to the pup. _Did they find her in the territory?_

Fox rose his head higher and cast his silent gaze on each wolf's face individually until they all quieted down. Surprisingly, Ivy knelt in front of the pup and spoke softly. "What is your name?" The pup looked around at all the other wolves before looking back at Ivy and answered. "R-Ritco" she replied in a weak voice. If all of Quarters hadn't been silent, River didn't think she would've been able to hear the pup.

Some of the wolves backed up a paw step or two. Though River stayed where she was, she understood why some of her pack mates would be wary of this wolf pup, even if she was young. Her name was anything but Lightbringer. Only one question came to River's mind. _Did she come alone?_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Notes:**_

Eaglesight- Thanks! And lol, sorry about your password.

* * *

Ch.3

_~Ritco~_

Ritco's legs wobbled beneath her as she stood before the whole pack. She noticed that some of them drew back when she told them her name. The chocolate furred and black brindled Alpha female was kneeling in front of her, sympathy in her hetero blue-brown eyes. Ritco wondered at those eyes, not seeing such a combination often. The Alpha sighed and stood up. "Do not fear, Ritco. Flower is very knowledgeable about herbs. I'm sure that she will be able to take care of you for the time being." As she said this, a black she-wolf with white markings walked to Ritco's side, looking down at her with a soft smile. Ritco only nodded. Then the Alpha male spoke up, his voice deep and rumbling. "What are we all standing around for? Ice, go with Tiger, Snow, and Birch to get the rest of that deer. And Ridge, take some wolves on a patrol." The Betas nodded and got started on their orders right away while the other wolves were hesitant to disperse, though they, too, got back to their daily activities and duties.

Ritco tensed as Flower picked her up by the scruff and took her to the nursery den. Inside, the air was warm with the scent of milk. Flower dropped the pup on a pile of dry grass and wolf fur. Ritco jumped in surprise when a silver wolf in the corner shifted to look at her. The wolf smiled before closing her eyes and laying her head on her paws while the pup near her stomach snuggled closer to her. Ritco watched them a moment, wondering if she and her mother were like that when she was younger.

_~River~_

River was walking away with the other wolves when Flower called to her. "River! Come here, please." River trotted to the nursery den, where Flower was standing near the mouth of the den. "River, could you watch the pup while I get some herbs for her nerves? Pool is much too tired." The moment River nodded, Flower walked briskly into the forest. River looked inside at the pup. She had never seen a grown wolf so thin, much less a pup. She walked inside and the pup's gaze was immediately locked onto her, her eyes wide and uneasy. River sat down by Ritco's nest and cast a glance at the dozing Pool. "So, Ritco", River began, the name strange on her tongue, "I know you might be a little frightened, but I promise that nothing bad will happen to you here. Is… is it okay if I ask you just a couple questions?"

_~Ritco~_

Ritco nodded hesitantly. The gray she-wolf- _River, was it?_ \- simply stared at her for a moment, as if surprised Ritco had agreed to answer her questions. Ritco stared back, her brown eyes meeting River's dark blue gaze, when the she-wolf finally spoke. "I'm sorry, I guess I haven't introduced myself. I'm River." She paused. "So, how old are you?" Ritco furrowed her brow in concentration, trying to remember. She sometimes forgot how old she was. Keeping track of her age never seemed that important. After some thought, she answered. "Five."

River smirked, a look of confusion on her face. "Five? You couldn't possibly be that old! You'd be a full grown wolf!" Ritco narrowed her eyes at her. _Don't patronize me, __**Lightbringer.**_ she thought angrily to herself. "I am. Five moons isn't that old, and you know it. So please stop acting like it." River lowered her head slightly, seeming to be embarrassed. "Oh. Five _moons_. Sorry, I should've realized that."

Ritco replied simply with a huff and a roll of her eyes. But then she realized something. _I'm… upset. And not just upset, but upset with another wolf. _A small smile appeared on her face. _And I'm… well, I'm arguing with her and she won't hurt me for it! _Ritco's smile grew, and she even giggled while River looked at her quizzically. _I can act like any other pup! I can be happy here… _Suddenly her smile vanished. _…can't I?_

Ritco's round, brown eyes rose to look at River. "What will happen now?"

_~River~_

River frowned slightly. She wanted to ask Ritco some more questions. _I suppose they can wait_ she decided silently. "Well, Flower should be here soon. I don't think it takes terribly long to find a couple plants. When she comes back I can go get you something to eat." The pup stared up at her. "You know that's not what I meant" she said quietly. River's gaze shifted away from Ritco to the ground, replying, "I know. But I just… I just don't know. It's up to Fox and Ivy to decide." As she spoke, Flower walked in with leaves in her mouth. She stops beside Ritco's nest and spats them out onto the floor. She begins delicately sifting through them with her paw as River stands. "Is it alright if I get her some prey?" Flower nods then looks up at River with a warm smile before going back to her leaves, picking up a couple and placing them in front of the pup. River leaves before she sees what is done with them.

As River walks to the main den, Birch approaches her. "You won't believe what I just heard" he said quickly. River smirked to herself. _I love how Birch oh-so loves his gossip._ Birch didn't seem to notice her expression as he continued, "I won't reveal my sources, but I heard that we might be keeping the pup. After she's been asked some questions, of course." River stopped, forgetting the prey. "What? What do you mean? And who's going to ask her questions?" Her friend paused as if he was suddenly unsure if he should tell her any more, but the shuffling of his paws told her otherwise. "Fox and Ivy might be considering accepting her into the pack. I think they're going to have Ridge 'interrogate' her. But I can't be sure of this." River growled, her gaze hard. "If you're not sure, then why are you even telling me this? These are all just possibilities!" she snapped.

Birch took a step back, clearly surprised by this outburst. River's gaze softened and she looked down at the ground, ashamed of herself. "I'm sorry. Things have been kind of tense lately and I just want to know what's going on." Birch moved to her side, rubbing his head on hers. "I know. It's alright" he said softly. "Things will get back to normal soon enough." River nodded silently. _I certainly hope so._ She gave him a small smile before continuing on towards the main den to get Ritco her prey, leaving Birch staring after her.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Notes:**_

Sorry that this chapter isn't quite as long as the last ones, but I felt like ending the chapter there.

Shadow in the Forest- Thank you, and thanks for favoring my story. Wolves are one of my favorite animals, too! I have some characters in mind, but I do think I might need more Darkseekers, so you can send me some if you want.

Birdflame- lol, totally

If you're a Warriors fan, you might enjoy my other story _Fox's Blood._

* * *

Ch. 4

_~River~_

She walked back to the nursery carrying a squirrel, so deep in thought she almost bumped into Flower on the way in. Flower looked curiously at the young wolf before shaking her head. "She obviously hasn't been eating enough, but other than that and her nerves she seems to be alright. I had her chew on some mint leaves to calm her and gave her a couple poppy seeds to help her sleep. Give her that squirrel when she wakes, but what she needs right now is some rest." River nodded, dropping the squirrel and sitting down. Flower cast one last glance at Ritco and left the den. River watched her leave, then looked down at the sleeping pup. She watched the gentle rise and fall of her small side and listened to her steady breathing. _I hope she wasn't abandoned. Who could abandon a pup? I would never do that, especially not to my own. Wait, _will _I have pups?_

She liked the idea and continued thinking about it. _Yes, I think I could be a good mother. I would teach them right from wrong, what some wolves fail to do. I would teach them to track and hunt and… hmm, maybe their father would want to do that. But maybe that depends on who the father would be. Who would he be? Let's see, who would be a good father… well, Birch might-_ her thought stopped abruptly and she shook her head. _What am I thinking? He's my best friend! Thinking about having a family with him is weird, not to mention wrong! That's it, River, no more thoughts about pups for you _she silently decided. River suddenly felt a presence beside her. She whipped her head around and saw Ridge standing just inside the nursery, watching the black pup.

He then moved his hetero blue and brown gaze to her, and she held back a shiver. "I came to speak with her." River straightened in her seated position. "Well, obviously you can't" she responded in a firm tone. "As you can see, she is getting some much needed sleep." The Beta male came to stand beside River, looking at Ritco once again. River tensed, rose to her paws and stood above the sleeping pup. "Flower said that she must rest." Ridge pinned his ears back in annoyance for just half a heartbeat. "Then I will wait" he said evenly as he sat down in front of the pup's nest. River slowly relaxed and sat back down in her original spot beside Ridge.

They sat there in silence, Ridge staring at the wall, seeming lost in thought, while River would occasionally fidget uncomfortably. It went on like this for what felt like moons as the sun slowly descended in the sky, the Beta only having to shift once to remain comfortable. River spent most of the time watching Ritco but would sometimes glance at Ridge, wondering how he could sit still for so long. Flower had entered the nursery to see if Ritco was awake yet. When she saw Ridge, she simply looked at the pup from the entry way of the den. Ridge never turned his head to Flower like River did, though she knew that he had heard the she-wolf enter. Flower then cast a worried glance at River and the Beta's back before quietly leaving.

River almost sighed in relief when she saw Ritco begin to stir. Ridge also noticed and he watched the pup with hard, unreadable eyes. Ritco lifted her head. "Oh. Hello, River" she said drowsily. River gave Ritco a small smile, suddenly wishing that the pup hadn't woken up. _Now Ridge will see no reason to wait any longer to speak to her._

_~Ritco~_

Ritco yawned, turning her head. When her eyes focused, she held back a small gasp as she noticed a large, brown male sitting right beside her nest, staring at her. _I get the feeling he's not the friendly type_ she thought to herself as she sat up with wide eyes."Ritco," River began hesitantly, "this is Ridge, the Beta male of our pack. He just wants to talk to you for a little bit." _Talk? He looks as if he wants to rip my head off! _But the pup gave a silent nod. "Good." Ritco flinched at his deep, steady tone. River looked uncertainly at the Beta male. "I thinks it's best if I stay here with her." Ridge looked at the young she-wolf, his strange eyes glinting slightly. "Why do you say that?" he asked roughly. River smiled kindly at the Beta, but Ritco could see the on-edge look in her eyes. "Because you might seem a little… _intimidating_ to a pup" she answered with a laugh in her voice. Ritco hoped that Ridge couldn't read River's eyes as well. The male stared at her, as if trying to decide whether or not to believe her words. River continued. "She knows I won't hurt her, and having a wolf she trusts stay here might give her the courage to answer your questions." Ritco watched River hold her smile, obviously trying her best to convince him. Ridge watched her a moment longer. "I'd rather speak alone with her… but I suppose you're right. You may stay." Ritco sighed inwardly. She didn't think she would even be able to breath in this wolf's presence without River by her side.

"Now." he said, looking back down at Ritco. She gulped and straightened in her seat. He seemed to loom over her like ominous storm clouds, his voice the threatening thunder, his eyes the flashing lightning. She could've sworn there was a growl in his voice as he said, "Let's begin."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Notes:**_

Birdflame- Begin asking questions, of course. Bad Birdflame XD

Btw, I really need to start thinking up names that start with a letter other than "R". That last chapter with Ridge, River and Ritco got kind of hard to write without making things sound repetitive :P

* * *

Ch. 5

_~Ritco~_

Ritco sat in front of the large Beta male, thankful that River was allowed to stay in the nursery with her. "First", he began, "are you a rogue or a Darkseeker?" _So, no Lightbringer option? I suppose that makes sense. My name wouldn't really fit the part. _Ritco took a breath before answering so that she wouldn't sound as afraid as she felt. "Rogue." Ridge narrowed his eyes but continued. "Were you travelling with anyone?" Ritco shook her head. "I think it's best if you answer my questions in words." She swallowed. "No, I wasn't travelling with anyone." The Beta flicked his ear but said nothing more about it. "Have you been living with any wolves in the last two moons?" Ritco answered hesitantly, "I had lived with my mother, but…" she trailed off. Then, in a moment of confidence, the pup glared at Ridge. "…but she was killed one moon ago." The male didn't bat an eye at her words or the expression on her face, but River bowed her head in sympathy. "And no one after that?" he said, leaning in slightly. Her bravery quickly melted away. "N-no." Ridge leaned back. "No." he repeated thoughtfully, his unreadable gaze sending a chill down her spine. "Next question."

_~River~_

The stars had appeared in the sky by the time they were finished. After Ritco had answered the last question, Ridge stood and turned to leave. At the entryway of the den he stopped and looked back at River. "You're not to tell anyone what you have heard." River nodded silently and the Beta male walked out of the nursery. She exhaled loudly when he left. She turned to Ritco, who seemed to be relieved. River nudged the squirrel that had been waiting. "It's a good thing we did that in a den. The sun would've gotten to this." The pup smiled gratefully and began devouring the prey. "Slow down", River told her with a smile. When she heard a yawn in the back of the den, River almost laughed out loud. _Pool and Storm were sleeping the whole time! But I guess I shouldn't be surprised. Isn't that what pups and elders tend to do?_

Ritco coughed up some of the food but quickly resumed eating. River frowned down at her. "Hey, I said take it easy. It won't do you any good to choke." Ritco swallowed and looked up at her. "Actually, you didn't say to take it easy, you said to slow down." River grinned. "That's the same thing, and you know it." The pup let out a "Hmpf", but did slow down. "River, where did that pup come from?" River smiled and gazed kindly at Pool. "She was found on a hunt." The old she-wolf looked over at Ritco sympathetically before looking back at River. "I don't suppose you would mind watching Storm while I go get something to eat?" River shook her head, saying, "Not at all." Pool smiled and slowly stood, stretching her long legs, and walked out.

Storm whined. "Pool!" He had recently turned three moons old, so he knew the basics of speech. His wide, dark blue eyes glanced at River. But when he caught sight of Ritco, he went silent. _This must be the first time he's seen a pup so close to his own age._ Ritco finished her meal and licked her chops before noticing Storm. The two smiled shyly at each other. "Hi", Storm said in a small voice. Ritco looked up at River momentarily, then back at Storm. "Hi." River smiled at the pups.

_~Ridge~_

The Beta walked away from the nursery den. He hadn't seen any point in continuing after the pup had answered his very first question. _Speaking to a rogue is a waste of time and breath. But I had to question her further, just in case her presence signaled a threat. It was expected of me._ Ridge walked to the main den, where Fox and Ivy were waiting. As he approached, they nodded to him and led the way inside.

Inside the den the air was cool and there wasn't as much sunlight. The Alphas sat down and patiently waited for his report. Ridge stood before them and bowed his head in respect. Ivy flicked her ear and asked, "Did she give any important information?" Ridge stared at them for a heartbeat or two before answering. His superiors looked at him expectantly. "My Alphas", he began, pausing. His gaze hardened. "She is not to be trusted."

_~River~_

The pups had started playing when Pool returned with a rabbit. The elder watched them in surprise, but River smiled when she saw her expression turn to one of delight. Pool walked to the side of her nest and began eating. Storm hopped on Ritco's head when he called to his grandmother. "Pool! You have to meet Ritco. She's the best!" Pool smiled at them. "I'm sure you're right, dear." Ritco jerked out from under her playmate's paws and nipped at his ears. The two pups laughed as they rolled around the den floor.

"Hmm", Pool purposely thought aloud. "You two are getting a bit rough to be in the nursery. You'll have to go to the main den soon enough." Storm sat up. "Really?" Pool nodded. "In a few moons." A huge grin grew on his face as he went back to tumbling around with Ritco, her black pelt and his silver pelt standing out against each other. River smiled. "You two seem to be becoming fast friends." But the pups didn't seem to hear her as they continued rolling over one another. _To think, her first day here and she's already made a friend._ She watched them. _She'll have no problem fitting in with the rest of the pack. Well, after some time to get to know her._

It was then that River heard heavy paw steps come into the den and stop behind her.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone! No, I am not dead. And I'm sorry for not updating this story in the longest time. Life got hectic, things needed to be done, time was used up. School, family, and my personal life all made it impossible to write, and I admit that during that time I found it very difficult to be inspired to continue the story. But things have slowed down, and I've got some ideas!

Sorry if this chapter is short, I'm just getting back into the groove of things. The next chapter will probably take some time, and I wont be going on a regular schedual. So please be patient with me XD

Thanks to everyone for the reviews, I love getting them! I'm not going to reply to any this time, simply because I don't quite remember which ones I've already replied to XD Sorry.

And if you have any ideas or suggestions for the story, feel free to share them with me! I love getting the opinions of my readers!

Alright, here we go! (Sorry if I'm a little rusty XD)

* * *

_~River~_

River glanced over her shoulder to see Oak, Storm's father, watching the pups from the entrance. With pinned ears, the silver male padded into the den and separated the pups with his paw. "Storm, please stay away from the rogue. She could be sick." he said before picking Storm up in his jaws. River could tell that getting sick wasn't the only thing that Oak was worried about, as his cautious gaze never left Ritco. _It's not like she could attack us, even if she wanted to._ She fumed silently. Clearly the pup was too weak to be any danger. And not only that, but she was a **pup**. _How could she possibly hurt anyone?_ But apparently Oak did not see it this way, and he carried Storm back to the nest he shared with Pool. "Don't go near her, understand?" Oak looked down at Storm, who was beginning to whine. "But why? She's fun! It's not fair! Why can't she be my friend?" Oak sighed angrily but kept his voice calm. "Just do as I say. It's not that hard." Oak turned away before Storm could continue questioning him and left the den. "But Dad!" the pup called after him, but Oak did not return.

River finally spoke. "I'm sorry, Ritco. Storm's father is just worried, that's all." The dark pup said nothing, her expression unreadable. Pool, having finished eating, lay down beside Storm. "I know it seems unfair now, but don't worry, little ones. Once Ritco has been here for a while, the others will start trusting her. It's just a matter of time."

As she spoke, a slender form entered the den.

_~Ritco~_

Ritco had sat silently as Storm's father spoke. Upon hearing Storm's whine, she wondered _Should I say something, too? No. I don't get to complain. I don't belong here._ So she remained silent, staring at the ground. She didn't look up when River spoke to her and the same when Pool spoke. But she did listen to what they said. _**Could**__ I belong here one day?_

"Pup." A firm voice spoke. In surprise, Ritco looked up to see a slender wolf with a mottled gray and white coat standing before her. _When did she get here?!_ "You must come with me." the wolf continued. River stood beside the pup. "What is the meaning of this, Ice? She needs to stay in the nursery!" Ah. So it was their Beta female. Ritco recognized the name from earlier. Ice narrowed her eyes at River. "Do not question me, River. It is not your place." There was a growl in her voice, and Ritco's eyes widened. "It is by order of the Alphas. Now, come along."

Ritco began obediently walking to her when River stood in her way, saying "I will come with her." Ice growled at River, but spat, "Fine. Let's go." She turned and quickly left. Ritco looked up at River, who was looking down at her. Finding comfort, Ritco nodded, and the two followed the Beta out into the clearing.

There, all the wolves of the pack stood with critical gazes. The trio stopped in front of The Alphas, Ice moving off to the side to sit while River and Ritco stood. Fox spoke, his voice echoing through Quarters. "This pup has been brought here in kindness, found in the territory hungry and tired. She has informed our Beta male that she is a rogue, claiming that she travels alone." The pack was silent. Fox continued. "I have been given reason not to trust her." At this, Ritco heard River gasp beside her. She herself felt her legs begin to shake. _But, why?_ she wondered desperately. Looking around, she saw that most of the wolves didn't seem surprised.

"It was pointed out that she was found only moments after the run-in with the Darkseekers. This, and the fact that she suspiciously passed out near one of our kills where she could be easily found, suggests that could be one of them." The pup shivered and tried to speak. "But I'm not! I told-" she was cut off by Ridge, who sat nearest to the Alphas. "Quiet! You have no right to speak here!" he growled. Ritco could see that River was shaking with anger, yet her friend said nothing to defend her. The pup hung her head.

"Whether she could be here to get information or to set up a trap, we're not sure." Ivy added. "But we are not taking the risk. And so, the pup will stay in the Dirt den, where she will be constantly watched and have no communication with the pack. There, she will wait until it is decided what is to be done."


End file.
